Enjoying Summer Camp
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: A long planned out summer of fun is arranged for all the kids in South Park. Kenny and Stan both at a point, show affection towards Kyle, but how does he react? Style, K2, Creek, and possibly Cutters.
1. Chapter 1 Preparing

**Oh god, I'm putting way too much on myself. I'm starting ANOTHER story! I can't help myself though, I needed to write this, I like literally had to.**

**I'm not forgetting about my other stories anytime soon, don't worry. I might have to delete one of them, but it's not very important whether I decide to or not. This may end up being one of my favorite stories, and I hope you guys all enjoy it to, because I want to know what everyone thinks of it. I also think this may end up being all of your favorites out of all mine too. **

**Kyle's POV**

I opened my phone, receiving, yet another text message from Stan. I glanced quickly around my room and stared down at the screen. 'Are you still getting a ride from me tomorrow? Because I think that there's a bus coming to pick us all up instead.' I opened my phone and texted back. 'Okay, then what time is the bus coming.' 5 minutes of waiting led to a reply. '9:00, tomorrow.' I texted back an 'okay' and then set my phone down. I stood up from my bed and explored my closet, looking for my suitcase. I had all the clothes and other things I needed for tomorrow. Finally, I found the luggage under some jackets, and took it out, throwing it onto my bed.

"Kyle!" My mother called from some other room downstairs. I packed my things quickly into the travel case and closed it shut.

"What is it mom?"

"Your friend Stanley's here," she states, "Come on down."

I shut my door from exiting my room, and headed on downstairs. Stan is standing at the door with a suitcase at his side and a smile on his face. "Dude, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was wondering if I could stay the night. My sister's being a total bitch and well, since we're both going to the same place tomorrow, I figured it'd be easier if I just slept over." I nod agreeingly and let him, knowing that my mother would have not minded at all.

"Come on upstairs, I just finished packing myself." I lead my best friend up the stairs, holding onto the railing carefully with each step. I was afraid for some reason, that I would fall back and accidentally cause him to fall too. Okay, I worry way too much, but I try to look out for others. I smile to myself.

Stan brings his own suitcase up, and throws it on the ground next to my door. "Thanks, I didn't wanna be at home with Shelly, and my grandpa just got back from this thing, and I just don't need all of them harassing me before I leave, so I said my goodbyes, and left for the month."

"It's okay dude, no problem," I reply, "So what do you wanna do before we go to sleep, I know it's like 9:00 but still, we've got a few hours left," he shrugs lightly and falls over onto my bed. I sit down beside him and put my own closed suitcase on the floor by his.

"Wanna play some video games?" He suggests. I nod lightly.

"Sure," I loved how Stan could just come over to my house, anytime, without even asking. Since we turned 15, we could do that now, without it being any sort of issue. I take out my x-box and plug it into my television, starting up the first game that's already in there, and handing the second controller over to him. That's what we do until about midnight; we play video games, tiring out with each round. Finally, both of us fall asleep, right in the middle of one of the games.

When we wake up the next morning, the both of us are lying back on my bed, with controllers on our laps and my game console and TV still turned on. It was 8:45, and we only had 15 minutes to get to the bus.

"Dude, wake up!" I yell, nudging his shoulder, "The bus is gonna be here in 15 minutes!" I quickly get off the bed and turn off my TV, quickly changing into a new set of clothes, waiting for Stan to come into realization. He groans once or twice before stretching his arms and standing up. He opens his eyes, where I'm still getting dressed in front of him, and looks away.

"Kyle, I'm still here you know," he says, meaning of course, the fact about me getting dressed. I finish and throw on some shoes.

"Sorry, I know, I just need to get ready. Hold on I'll be right back," I run into the bathroom to pee, brush my hair, and wash my face. When I come out, I feel more refreshed, and I put my hand over my red curls.

"Are you gonna where your hat the whole trip?" He asks, knowing the obvious answer. Stan knows how much I hate my hair, but he tries to constantly convince me that it's not even that bad, and a lot better than the 'Jew Fro' I had back in fourth grade.

"You know I hate this red mop on my head. Why should anyone have to look at it?" I ask, lightly tugging on one of my curly strands of hair.

He shrugs and takes my hat from my hands. "Just leave it home, okay? This summer is gonna be fun, and you're gonna be sweating your ass off wearing this thing," he places the green headwear on my desk. As much as I wanted to wear it, I thought that maybe I should leave it home for once. It couldn't turn out that bad.

When we were both dressed and ready, I checked once more that I had everything I needed for the month I was spending away from my parents at summer camp with all of my friends. Everything was good, so I zipped my suitcase back up, and we headed out the door. I waved goodbye and gave each and every person in my family a hug as I left out the door.

Walking down the street with our suitcases probably looked very strange to others, but it didn't matter so much. Cartman and Kenny had been at the bus stop. Kenny was leaning against his beat up orange suitcase, while Cartman sat on top of his with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey I'd be careful if I were you. I wouldn't want to break my suitcase before we even get on the bus," I say, as everyone begins to laugh at my comment.

"Shutup you stupid Jew," he replies nonchalantly.

"Fatass," I respond. He just shakes his head and increases the volume on his i-pod. After 2 minutes passed, the bus came, almost passing by our stop. We jumped on the bus, where Stan and I took too random seats in the back. We sat in the seats close to Tweek, Craig, Bebe and Wendy.

"Stan! It's been weeks since I saw you, I missed you so much!" Wendy leaned from her seat and practically pushed me off to give Stan a huge hug and lock lips with him.

"I missed you to Wendy," he replies after she breaks apart. They both smile but Stan makes sure that Wendy gets back into her own seat so we can resume to usual. Wendy and Bebe talk amongst themselves, as do Stan and I.

Wendy wasn't all that bad of a friend to me. She just was somewhat annoying with her affection for Stan. It was always Stan this and Stan that, I mean who wouldn't be annoyed of that after a while.

Stan wouldn't.

Stan wasn't obsessed with Wendy, but he talked about her a lot. It was one of the things that bugged me. Lately though, he's cut back from it, so it was a little bit less bothersome. The bus ride dragged on, and we finally arrived at the place we'd be spending our summer.

**How'd you guys think that it turned out? Review and tell me. (: Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2 You what?

I sighed contently to myself and stared at the wonderful place I'd be staying. When we were all off of the bus, I as well as everyone else was eager to see our cabins. Unfortunately though,

They sucked.

That's all I could say about them.

I knew we'd have to be used to them, but I didn't really want to sleep in that thing for all the time. I guess that you could say they weren't that bad, they just weren't any good either.

Sharing a room with 3 bunk beds, a bathroom, a mini fridge, one window and some newly put in carpet, was what described our room mainly. It was small; not nearly enough room for 6 people to spend there summer in there. I mean, it did have its plus sides, but other than that, not a great place to be.

We'd manage though.

Of course by us, I mean, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Tweek and I. Tweek being in there wasn't a plus side at all. He'd be screaming all night, and no one would ever get any time to sleep. Maybe sometime later, one of us could ask him to be removed from complaints.

"Kyle?" I blinked a few times and looked over at Stan, who was carefully unpacking some of his things and putting them into one of the slide out drawers under the bottom bunk.

"Yeah?"

"Which bunk do you want? Top or bottom?" He asks me, barely sparing a second to look away from what he was doing.

"Doesn't matter to me, either is fine." I reply nonchalantly, studying the cabin intently.

"No. Choose. Top or bottom?" Stan persists. Why did it matter to him so much what bunk I took?

"Okay, top," with that, he throws up my pillow that is lying in my suitcase up to the top bunk.

"There ya go."

I take out a few things from my suitcase and begin to place them into the neighboring drawer under the bottom bunk.

"Who the hell am I supposed to share a bunk with?" Cartman asks, rushing into the room.

"Where were you fatass?" I blurt out causing laughter from the room.

"In the cafeteria? We just got here dude," Kenny says, cracking a smile. He runs a hand through his blonde mess of hair and stares at us with blue eyes.

"No _Kenny_," he says emphasizing his name when he speaks, "I wasn't in the cafeteria. I was asking if I could switch cabins, but this lady had a whole bitch fit about how I was already assigned here." He's fully in the room, and shuts the door behind him loudly, leaning against the wooden board of the closest bed to the door.

"Who else would you get moved with? I don't think anybody else wants you in there cabin as much as we don't," states an orange hooded boy who is hanging his body half off the top bunk, swinging his arms around carelessly.

"Shut the fuck up. I've got more friends than you poor boy."

"Your mom doesn't count as a friend, and neither does food."

"AY!"

At that point, Butters has come out of the bathroom after a minute to see Cartman standing there, pissed as usual. "Hey Eric, you can share a bunk bed with me If you'd like."

Taking a look around the room, he sees his options and turns back to Butters with an annoyed expression. "Well, it's either that kid on welfare or the other kid who will be screaming his ass off all night. I think you're the _least _annoying out of them all. I'll be on the top one."

"Do you really think the top bunk will be able to hold you up?" Stan retorts.

"Shutup!"

Butters roles his eyes and sits back down. He absolutely hated it when people made fun of Cartman. "Everyone just stop it. Go on the top Cartman."

Butters, he'd changed a lot throughout the years. The thing most people noticed about him that changed was that his voice was completely different. He'd stopped stuttering back in 6th grade and he didn't sound nervous like usual. His appearance had differed somewhat to. His blonde hair now covered his full head but was short. His favorite color was still blue so he always had a blue shirt or something like that.

"Well thanks, I guess," Cartman replies to the smaller blonde.

When everyone is sharing a bunk bed and has everything arranged, Kenny unwillingly bunks with Tweek for the sake of everyone else, and because he was his last resort. I wouldn't have terribly minded to share one with Kenny, but Stan and I had already planned everything out.

"Alright everyone, time for a tour of the camp; get on some sneakers and bug spray. It's gonna be awhile," a camp counselor rushes quickly in and out of the room to spread the news to other cabins.

All the members of our cabin head out and meet with all the other groups. All together there are probably only about 20 people. Stan and Kenny each walk on one of my sides, both almost fighting to talk to me. I find it strange, but I really sort of ignore the two.

"So Kyle, how do you like the cabin?" Stan asks.

"It's just great isn't it?" Kenny interrupts. "We're gonna have so much fun this summer!"

"Yeah, I guess s--." Only to be cut off…

"The best summer ever!" Stan exclaims.

"C-can you guys just stop for a minute? I'm getting a headache."

With that, both of them are silent for the rest of the walk, but I know that can't last.

First, the director leads us to the lake. It's the closest thing to us and she tells us about how we are allowed to go here when a life guard is present, at assigned times throughout the day.

The second place she directs us to, is the nearest first aid room. Nothing any of us would probably end up needing. Well that's not true. The next place she brings us is the outskirts of the woods. It's just like any regular woods, but there are maps everywhere inside and lots of red flags that can lead you back to camp when you get lost.

After that, we are brought to the campfires. There are two campfires set up about 5 feet away from each other that are literally huge and used almost every night to roast marshmallows and tell horror stories by the camp fire. I can just imagine Cartman sitting there telling stories about the Holocaust, attempting to scare the shit outta me.

We were taken to a few other places, and Stan and Kenny began to run there mouths off again.

"Isn't that so cool?"

"We should go there later!"

"This is gonna be so much fun."

"I brought some extra marshmallows in case they ever run out for a while."

"Okay both of you! Stop it! I don't know what's come over you but it's annoying as hell! Can you both just seriously, stop?" I yell, and by then they're both once again quiet, and I know it will be that way for a while this time.

Back in out cabins after an hour long tour, neither Stan nor Kenny speak to me. I have a feeling that I really ticked them off, so decide to ask about it. "Are you both really pissed at me?"

They shake their heads in response.

"I just wanted you guys to stop like, pushing to talk to me. It was kind of, weird. I just couldn't fully concentrate on two conversations at once. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It was just getting annoying."

"We're not mad at you Ky," Stan reassures me.

"Then why aren't you speaking to me?"

"We are now," Kenny adds.

I lay back on my pillow. This is going to be a long ass summer.

Later that night, after we're all back from hamburgers for dinner and marshmallows by the fire, Kenny wanders outside somewhere and Stan comes and sits up on the top bunk.

With everyone else talking around us, Stan and I begin a quiet conversation.

"How are you enjoying the camp?"

"It's fine," I say, "It's not like heaven on earth or anything but it's not so bad either."

"I agree. We can live though, right?"

"I guess so, dude. I'd like it even better if you and Kenny weren't being annoying as hell and so, like, talkative."

"Hey, you can't help being so popular."

"That's the thing, I'm not."

"Sure you are." He says.

"So being the smartest kid in all my classes, having these crazy red curls, and having the oddest color eyes, that, that makes me popular?" I sarcastically ask him.

"Being smart has its advantages you know. So what if you're smarter than everyone else? Is that so bad? You're hair isn't so bad either. It's kind of nice actually. And green eyes are hot. Are you kidding? Anyone would love to be you."

"Says you, I can't think of anyone who would want to be me."

"I would." Stan mentions, looking over at me with his light shade of chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, why are we talking about this?"

"I don't know. What else is there to talk about?"

"I guess nothing."

"I have an idea," he begins, trailing off slowly but smiling too.

"Yeah what?"

"Something we should talk about, while Kenny's not here."

"What is that, exactly?" I question.

Though, at that point, Kenny walks into the room. Perfect timing Kenny. Stan, however, doesn't notice him, and leans over to whisper something in my ear.

"I love you."

Kenny turns his head up, most likely not hearing, but probably wondering what Stan just said.

Wait.

Stan just told me…

That he loved me?

"Kyle?" Kenny asks, "What are you two talking about?"

With my face redder than it has been in probably a while, I manage to stutter out, "N-nothing," so unconvincingly that no one would have believe it. Stan hopped down off of the bunk bed and went back down to his.

"Goodnight, everyone."

I didn't fall asleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wrong Idea

Did Stan seriously just say that to me?

I honestly hope he was only joking.

After everyone in my cabin was asleep, I wasn't. These were the questions that pestered me through out the whole night. My best friend telling me that he loved me just wasn't normal. I took a deep breath and slammed the pillow into my face, and mumbled nothing into it.

"Kyle?" I widened my eyes, then once realizing it was Stan's voice, quickly closed them. Slowly and carefully, I moved the pillow under my head and tried to make it look like I was sleeping.

I heard the noise of covers rustling around in the lower bunk, and the beds slightly shake as he climbed up the ladder. Stan climbed over me and sat on my waist. I cringed. Why did he have to do this to me?

"Stan, get off."

"Oh good, you're awake," he ignores my comment and stays mounted upon my hips.

"Of course I'm awake! I can't fucking stop thinking about what you said to me earlier!" I say, only raising my tone by a bit, as to not wake anyone else.

"Aww," he cooed, "that's so sweet of you," he gives a fake half smile and leans down close to my face.

"I don't mean it to be. Now get off. You have your own bed. Go find Wendy in some other cabin," I suggest, trying to push him off of me, only to fail miserably.

"Nah, I'm good. I like it here better."

"I wasn't giving you an option, I was telling you."

"Aw Ky… you're face gets all red when you're angry," his smooth finger tips run across the surface of my cheek.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"No thanks. Don't act like you don't enjoy this."

"I don't," I stated angrily, looking up at him straddling my body.

"Fine," Stan moves from off of me and lies down on my side, pushing me over and getting under the covers with me. "Is that better?"

I widen my eyes and shake my head. "No it's not! People are gonna get the wrong idea if you stay here. I don't want them thinking that about me, thank you very much." I turn to my side, facing the wall as to not look at him. I would have tried to leave the bed, but if I did that, I'd probably fall since he was the one closest to the ladder.

"That would be such a good thing. Don't you want Kenny to be jealous?"

"Why would Kenny be jealous?" I raise a brow, although he can't see and cough quietly.

"Let's not think about that, okay?" He extends his arms across my small chest and pulls me in a tighter grip to him.

"Get away from me Stan! Okay, this is really not cool dude." I try and pull away, but he only holds me tighter, if even possible. I realize that there's no getting out, so I try and settle myself in his arms.

"I don't care. I like it here. So do you."

"So you think for me now?"

"No, but I know that's how you feel, right now."

"And just how do you know that?"

"Cause I do." I sigh and relax my muscles.

"If you say so."

Suddenly, the feeling of being tired overwhelms me. I feel comfort in Stan's hold, and stay content with where I am. However, when I wake up, that feeling goes away. He and I are in the same position, but this time, his legs are around mine and it probably looks odd as hell to everyone else.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Cartman clutches his stomach as he laughs, bending over and not taking even a second to stop. He wakes everyone else in the cabin with his loud burst, causing them to just sit there and stare in awe.

"Kyle, what the hell?" Ken gets up from his bed, his mouth gaping open. Stan, I know, is awake, because I feel his steady breath on my neck as he nuzzles his head in deeper to my side. I have no explanation to give them at all for how I am now. If I said that Stan forced me to be here, no one would have believed me.

"Stan, get up, seriously," I nudge my elbow into his side and try to escape his grasp.

"You guys have sex or something?" Cartman asks between a few huffs of laughter. I get away from Stan and begin to climb down the ladder to the bunk bed, but falling. Though instead of hitting the ground, I'm caught by a tall blonde with an orange night shirt on,

"Careful, Kyle," he says, plating my feet to the ground.

"Aw Ky, come baaack," Stan whines, looking down at me.

"Can everyone just leave me alone?" I storm off into the bathroom and shut myself in, forgetting to lock it. I sit on the floor and curl my knees up to my chest, laying my head down on my knees. I groan to myself and think.

Why was Stan acting this way? It was so unlike him… I've never seen him show any side of homosexuality towards me or anyone, for that matter. Kenny threw open the door within a matter of seconds and sat down next to me, cupping my chin with his hands and pulling my face to lock eyes with him.

"Kyle, are you okay?"

"I hate this. Why is Stan acting like this all the sudden? It's so goddamn annoying, dude! He's like, my best friend. It's just creepy as hell." I say, staring into his soft blue eyes.

"Don't worry about him, okay? There are other things to think about," Ken says, grasping my hand. I take a shuddery breath and try to advert my eyes away, as to not cause my face to turn red.

"Like…?" I breathe out, my hand beginning to shake.

Kenny's breathing becomes more vibrant and he lifts my head up slightly more so that his lips meet mine.

I hate summer camp.

**How does leaving a review sound? :D**

**I'm likin' that idea.**


	4. Chapter 4 I Hate That I Love This

**Sorry I forgot about this story for a little while, I'm gonna try to make it better and update sooner. I enjoy writing this one a lot. Enough said. Hah.**

So now even Kenny thinks it's cool to act like a homo. What the hell were these two on?

It was dark out by the time I'd woken up from my nap. I intentionally skipped all of the day's activities with the excuse that I wasn't feeling well. I thought it would've the perfect way to get away from the two, until they came back early.

There were still things going on for the next few hours, but they told the camp instructors that they were tired, and instead came back to check on me.

"Kyle, wake up." I opened my eyes to see them staring at me with grins upon there faces.

"Ugh..." I groggily growl. I lean up and hit my head against the wall, then rubbing sorely at the bump I feel rising there.

"You okay Kyle?" Stan asks for my well being. I nod my head and quickly scramble from the bed and down the ladder where the two are waiting.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Why are you guys here?" I suddenly question.

"We wanted to see if you were feeling better," Stan replies with the same smile plastering his features.

"Well I wanted to see, but Stan followed along instead. He was insistent on making sure you were okay," Ken adds, brushing some blonde hair from his face.

"So guys, why are you acting like such fags lately?" I straight out ask. I didn't want to go the rest of the summer with the two of them and there countless opportunities to kiss and possibly rape me. I shuddered at the thought of that happening.

"Cause your sexy," Ken says, batting his eyelashes and titling his head. I widen my eyes and shake my head.

"Stop it! You guys aren't normally like this! What the hell is going on?" I'm filled with such confusion at the moment that I can barely even spare a second to think about them. It's so uncalled for and doesn't make any sense to me why the two would be like this.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stan asks.

"No!" I stammer back.

"Well the thing is that-." Ken begins, but I cut him off.

"You know what, I don't even want to know," I declare before standing up and walking out of the cabin. I turn back for a brief second when I'm a few feet away, and to my relief, neither of them have come running after me.

I sneak into the group and at the camp fire and squeeze in somewhere next to Butters, sitting down on a log where there is an empty space, and then starting a conversation like I'd been there the whole time.

"Well hey there Kyle!" He greets like his normally cheerful self.

"Hey Butters," I reply back with a smile on my face. I tried to make myself seem as non-freaked out as possible, even though it wasn't possible. I sighed and stared aimlessly into the roaring flames of the fire before me.

"How are you feeling? Everyone was real worried about you," a slight frown crosses his face. I chuckle a bit to myself and shake my head.

"I'm fine. It was nothing to worry about or anything. Just a headache. It's gone now though," I made known to the smaller blonde.

"Oh that's good," his expression turns back to happy but only lasts a few moments, "Have you seen Eric anywhere lately?" He peers around the campfire, and I do the same in search for the larger brunette boy.

"No. Why, did he leave or something?" I asked.

"Well he told me he was going for a walk, but I have no clue where he left off too. It's been like 15 minutes," he says trying to keep his voice calm as he searches with his eyes in all sorts of different directions.

"Eh... It's just Cartman, he'll come back once he smells the marshmallows," I retort.

He laughs and shakes his head, "I guess so," he says. And I was right, because within the next 5 minutes he came back. I stayed near the fire for a while. It was a few moments later that I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Kenny?" I ask, noticing the orange shirted boy crouching down behind me.

He presses a finger to my lips and drags me off away from the group.

"Where are you taking me?" I question, stumbling on a few rocks I'd been pulled over.

He double takes and I focus my attention to where we've stopped, the lake.

"Uh… why are we here?"

"We're gonna go swimming," he insists, beginning to take off his shirt. I shake my head, starting to turn on my heels to run back, but he grabs my hand instead. "Come on," he begs.

"I don't even have a bathing suit with me," I reply rolling my eyes.

"Neither do I, go in your shorts," he persists.

"I don't wanna," I go on. Swimming really didn't sound half bad right now, because it was pretty hot and I could use some cool water, but with Ken or Stan, swimming sounded terrible.

"We'll have fun," he attempts to persuade me and I know that I'll probably end up getting pushed in anyway, so I hesitantly agree.

"Fine," I miserably respond. His smile widens as I start to peel my shirt from my body.

"You know you look really sexy shirtless, why haven't I seen more of this?"

"Because I'm not a fucking queer like you," are my last words before I cannonball into the lake. After I've touched the not very deep 6 foot depth, I kick my way back up, coming to another splash by Ken.

"And so what if I am?"

"It's not like you."

"I see," he muses, shaking his blonde scraggily head of hair like a dog. I lay my head back and let myself float amongst the water. The other boy doesn't seem to care for a while as he swims around aimlessly in circles. I'm suddenly pushed out of my relaxation when he comes from under me and flips me over.

I struggle for a second to catch my breath and remove some water from my eyes. "Dude, not cool!" I yell, glaring at him.

"Oh shut up," he says back.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I was bored."

"Boredom is the reason for you flipping me over in the water?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he nonchalantly answers.

"Fuck you."

"You want to?"

I blink and instantaneously realize his meaning, "No," I mutter under my breath.

"Maybe some other time, but for now, we should just start at this," he swims a little bit closer to me and captures my lips with his own. For some reason, I don't want to back away as he deepens the kiss. His tongue begs for entrance into my mouth and I don't want to deny it. I part my lips, letting him explore.

Under the water, I can feel both of our growing members pressing together as he grinds his hips into mine. The blonde saucily works his way down my side, moving his hand to the rise in my pants.

I back away from the kiss and shake my head.

"Don't," I beg, looking him in the eyes.

He gives a defeating look and agrees, "Sorry."

I shrug. "Don't be."

When a few awkward moments had passed, I realized that we had been in the water a little too long, and that people are most likely making there ways back to cabins by now.

"We've gotta go," I say, swimming towards the edge. He does the same and we get out of the water. I hated that I enjoyed that moment with Kenny, and I hated that I wished I hadn't told him to stop what he was doing.

I hated that I was beginning to like him.

**The story won't be over for a while, so don't fret (I didn't know I knew that word xD). Keep in mind that Kyle's feelings might change; I still don't know which one it will be that he chooses, so thanks for R&Ring!**


	5. Chapter 5 Stan Gets Even

**I sort of want to make this a K2 story, but I love Style more than the world itself, so I'm still contemplating it. Gah ! This is so confusing… **

Everyone seemed to be waiting there when we got back. Stan was pissed as hell, staring intently at the two of us, Cartman and Butters seemed pretty confused, however Tweek was just being his normal, twitchy self.

"Where have you guys been?" Stan asks with monotone in his voice. I can tell he doesn't want to get angry with me, but he tries to hide it with the deadpan voice.

"Not here, not there, not anywhere," Ken replies slyly. I hold back a laugh

"Seriously, where were you two?" He keeps the same tone in all seriousness.

"Not near, not far, not in a car," the blonde continues on, keeping a straight face.

Stan narrows his eyes and begins, "You think you're fucking funny?"

Kenny scoffs, "I _know _I am."

Stan, trying to keep his cool, takes his eyes off of Kenny and sets them on me, suddenly completely changing his once angry attitude. "Kyle, can you come with me for a second?" He gestures towards the door that he's beginning to walk out of, and I hesitantly follow.

"Sure," I nod in agreement.

Upon leaving the cabin, Stan grabs my hand and begins to trail off else where. I was led to the woods. Why the woods? At the time I didn't know the answer, so I waited for him to hopefully explain.

"Why did you take me out here?" I ask.

"Because I need to talk to you somewhere where Kenny isn't and won't here us talking. I just need to talk to you."

"Alright then, about what?"

He shrugs and looks down as if he's almost scared to ask me. "Are you and Kenny like a couple now?" He speaks, looking up from the ground. Ken and I weren't, were we? I'd never really contemplated being in a gay relationship before… especially not with Kenny.

Of course my response was denied, even though I didn't know the answer myself.

"Course not," I nonchalantly respond. He apparently doesn't buy it, but doesn't feel like dragging out that topic.

"Okay. So what were you guys doing before? Why are you both soaking wet?"

I didn't think anyone had been able to notice the dampness of our clothes considering that the cabin was dark when we arrived, but he did. All I had to do was tell him I'd went for a swim and it could have been easily believable.

"I went swimming with him in the lake. Does that answer your question?"

He nods and rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Now tell me what else you did in that lake, because with Kenny, it couldn't have just been your typical swim."

Should I actually tell him? I froze in my spot and completed the thought. Kenny wouldn't have liked me to, but maybe I should… Stan is my best friend and all. Stan being my best friend is another reason I shouldn't tell him.

He might be concerned about me well being and try to keep me away from Kenny more so than he already had been. Oh whatever… I had to tell him either way eventually. Might as well be now.

"First of all, I was forced into the water."

"Were you pushed?"

"N-no," I stammer. I'm bad at this kind of stuff. "But it sure as hell took a lot of convincing to get me into the water."

He rolls his eyes once again and sighs. "Just tell me what you did in the water, I won't be mad." I know that's a lie. There was no way I could tell him that Kenny did all that stuff to me and keep his temper. That wasn't like Stan, he'd be sure to blow.

"Kenny sort of tipped me over while I was floating around on my back, and it led to yelling, which led to… " my voice turns quiet as I speak the next words, too low for even him to hear, although he's standing right next to me, "made out with me and felt me up." I smile hoping that will be good enough and that I can just walk right on off.

I'm smart enough to know that's not going to happen.

"You what?" He leans in closer and waits for me to repeat what I'd just said a bit louder this time.

"He made out with me and felt me up! Okay?" I refer from saying 'we made out,' so he would have thought that maybe Kenny did it on his own to me, which was the case. I guess I could have said something else instead of he felt me up. Kenny continuously grinded his hips into mine… and he was about ready to give me a hand job, but that wasn't the point. It sort of got the message across because he nodded in response.

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe for the same reason you've been doing all this weird shit to me!" I shout, looking around and making sure no one is there watching or possibly listening.

The ebon haired boy shrugs and looks up.

"Looks like him and I are gonna have to get even now."

I widen my eyes and locked eyes with him. "What are you gonna do to him?"

Stan shakes his head and laughs. "Not to him, to you." He takes a step forwards and presses his lips forcefully to mine, immediately shoving his tongue into my mouth and making himself at home.

I was enjoying this too, I hated it.

Being pushed against the tree with no access out, I didn't want to be let away for some reason. I wasn't one to hold back either, I too moved my tongue with his, and actually pretty forcefully. We did this for a few minutes along with a few breaks for air.

As Kenny did, Stan began to work his way downwards, but I didn't stop Stan.

Stan unzippered my pants and managed to pull my member from my tight jeans. His hand slowly began an upward downward motion on my length, getting into a rhythm. I moaned into the kiss but halted him before I made a mess on his jacket.

"Stop."

He did. He backed away and let me zipper back up. I headed off back the cabin. There was no way I was letting him see me with that idiotic grin on my face.

**The chapters okay I guess… but now Stan got even! What will Kenny do next? I have no idea so we'll all have to wait and see, including me. Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 Injury

**I'm taking a break on the main pairings of his story (K2, and Style) and I'm going to look towards one of the other pairings, either Creek or Cutters. Both won't be in this chapter, and which ever one of those isn't used for this chapter, will be in a later one. I also wanted to let everyone know that I know who Kyle's going to end up with, but I'm not saying. It took me forever to decide, and I hope everyone likes me decision in the end!**

Stan didn't show up right when I got back, so Kenny began to converse with me. He was there to ask about everything that happened.

And I was there to lie about it.

"Stan just wanted to talk to me, I swear Ken."

"Seriously? That's it?" I was lucky Kenny was gullible in some situations. It made it so much easier for me to lie to him.

"Yeah that's it."

"Did you tell him about what we did in the lake? Because I know he wouldn't have been able to handle hearing that." Kenny goes on.

"Course I didn't, I wouldn't have told him if he begged me." How did I actually get good at this lying stuff? Under most circumstances, I wouldn't have been able to lie if someone was holding a gun to my head.

"Oh that's good then."

"Yeah," I say, heading back up to my bunk bed and off of Kenny's. Stan finally showed up after a while, but I fake slept in my bed so he would have left me alone. I couldn't fall asleep for the next few hours, so I thought about anything random that popped into mind.

I needed to get my mind off of Kenny and Stan for a while; they put too much on my shoulders. It wasn't possible for me to enjoy summer camp in anyway if the two of them were going to be acting like such fags.

Wow I'm one to talk; I'm the one who's been a closet fag for my whole life.

Whether it was looking up some sort of gay porn online, watching the other boys in the bathroom change, or finding myself noticeably close to Stan when we had sleepovers and shared the same bed, I was gay. Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay.

No matter what way I looked at it, it was always something I sort of new in the back of my mind, but never really wanted to come to terms with on my own. It's only recently that Stan and Kenny have showed me myself how much I really do like boys.

I need to get these thoughts out of my head… they're driving me insane.

Apparently, Stan, Kenny and I weren't the only ones who realized that either.

Lately I've been observing Tweek. He's quiet. That's really unlike him. I've noticed that most of the time, he's on his phone, laying in his bed and texting whoever for hours. I can tell that he doesn't want to be in our cabin. He never talks to anyone.

I've also recently observed throughout the past few nights that he's been leaving the cabin for a reason unknown to us all. Tonight when he figured we were all asleep, I wasn't. I decided to follow him to wherever he's been going or whatever he's been doing.

Once the door was shut and he was gone, I hopped down from my bed and headed out the door. I looked left and right until my eyes spotted him tiptoeing quietly into another cabin. After he had been in there, I looked in to see whose cabin it was.

It was Craig's.

Craig and Tweek? Who ever saw that coming?

I peered in through a crack in the wall to a sight before me I didn't want to see. Craig was standing there in the middle of the room with Tweek in his arms as they made out. Tweek seemed less jittery and calm in his arms. It was one of those things that you knew you shouldn't be watching, but you just can't look away from.

Even though the sight was strange and completely uncalled for, I was at least sort of glad that Tweek could be happy around someone. I turned to walk away but my feet wouldn't move. I tried again until I realized my foot was stuck in something.

There was some metal wire sticking from the side of the cabin that I had stepped into without realizing it. It wrapped around my bare foot. How had I not noticed that I stepped into it in the first place?

I carefully bent down to try and untangle it, but every slightest bit it moved, it scratched against my foot really hard. Leaving a huge gash in my foot at another attempt, I knew I wasn't getting out on my own.

It was midnight though, if I called for help, Craig and Tweek would have been the first ones to hear me, and I would have completely ruined the quietly following idea.

I sat down. Tears now running down my face from the excruciating pain, I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from yelling. The pain couldn't compare to anything else that had ever happened to me.

After a few minutes of sitting there like that, I tried to stand up. The wire tightened around my foot, moving up towards my ankle. Knowing that I was now in enough pain, I figured that it couldn't get any worse, so I stood up and yanked my foot away, hard enough so that it slid off successfully.

I tripped and fell flat on my face; however, that feeling compared to nothing as the one in my right foot. I pushed myself off the ground and made an attempt to walk away. I fell again. I couldn't walk on it without it hurting worse.

I picked myself up and put the lightest amount of pressure that I could on my right foot, and hopped back to the cabin. Upon my arrival, I quietly shut the door behind me and was careful to not wake any of the sleepers around me.

I flipped on the light and began to rummage through some drawers. In one I found a first aid kit. I knew we had a first aid place in the camp itself, so I was lucky there was an individual one in the cabin. I flicked open the little hatch and took out some bandage tape and wrapping.

Putting those aside, I extended my leg up to the sink and turned the water on low and cold. After my foot was a bit cleaned off from the blood that stained my skin, I took the towel from the rack and patted it dry.

I unraveled the bandage, wrapping it around my foot and then using the tape to keep it in place. I got rid of the mess from my injury and turned off the light, moving back towards my top bunk bed. These were the times I wished I had a bottom bunk.

Before going up the ladder, I went through my drawer under Stan's bed to find a pair of socks. I got them out and covered the bandage with the green and orange mismatched socks.

Stepping on each wooden bar as I went, I had to check to make sure no one was watching me. Luckily, no one was. I tried to ignore the pain in my foot so that I could fall asleep. It felt almost impossible, but within probably about 7 minutes, I did.

When I opened my eyes, my foot didn't hurt anymore, I felt numb. I turned my head to find Kenny sleeping on my side. He didn't fall asleep with me there… what the hell?

I don't even care anymore. I'm a fag, I like to sleep with boys.

**Kyle's finally come to terms with himself, go Kyle! This chapter sucked, but it took a short time to write it so there you have it. Kyle's foot injury will go away soon, but I needed to add something else to the chapter, because the Creek thing would have been way to short then. Hope you liked it though, and don't forget to review. : D**


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions

Ken extended his arm around me and held me tightly in his grasp. I could feel myself getting harder at this, but I didn't know why. Me and my goddamn hormones…

A few more minutes and I tried to pull away from him. His hold was too tight, however, making it nearly impossible for me to get away. I groaned and tried once again.

"Ken, get up," I whisper.

If he was trying to fake sleep, he wasn't doing a very good job at it. "But Ky, I like it here," he persists. I smile and roll my eyes. I liked it too, but the two of us did have to get up sooner or later. I'd like to make that now, before everyone else wakes up.

"So do I, but if you let me go, maybe we can actually do what you'd like to think we did," I come up with. Whether it happened or not, I didn't know at the time, nor did I care if it did. I personally wished it would.

Kenny immediately lets go and sits up, "You better not be shitting me," he quirks a brow.

I shake my head, "I'm not, I'll be right back," I say. On my way down the ladder, the pain came back to my foot and I fell flat on my face for the second time in less than a day.

Kenny hops down after me and helps me up.

"Are you okay?" He questions, inspecting me for an injury.

"I'm fine," I lie, giving a fake smile. I look down towards my foot and notice my sock to be gone. Must have fallen off while I was asleep…

The blonde notices me looking down and follows my gaze. "Kyle, what the hell happened to your foot?" He widens his eyes and keeps his focus downwards on me. I shrug sheepishly and scratch the back of my neck.

"I got my foot caught in a wire, or something like that," I recall.

The orange shirted boy swoops me off of my feet, starting out of the cabin and outside.

"Where are you taking me?" I grab on to his neck as not to fall. He ignores me and runs down towards the first aid place. I knew no one would be there, so why did he even bother? After getting there, he kicked open the door and set me down on a chair.

"I would have been perfectly fine walking!" I stammer, glaring daggers through him. Ken ignores me and sets another chair in front of me that I can prop my foot up on. I do so and he begins to unwrap the bandage. I slightly cringe as he does it. I close my eyes and wait to see his reaction.

"Shit Kyle, how did this get so bad?"

"I struggled. It was really hard to get my foot out of that wire down there," I tell him.

He throws away the bloodied wrap and looks through the cabinets and drawers around the first aid room. After a while of searching, he comes up with new wrap. It looks the same as the one I had before, except it's green and looks stronger. He covers my injury with the green covering, and seals it with an orange piece of tape.

I sigh and I'm held in his arms once again, carried _back _to the cabin.

We're brought back onto my bed, and we begin to whisper quietly amongst each other.

"Kyle… I have a question…" He begins, looking away and taking in some of the forest air.

"What is it?"

He seems hesitant to ask me, and averts his eyes downwards, around the room, and everywhere but at me. "How do you feel about what Stan and I have been doing lately?"

After hearing his question, I look down. I would have hated to admit to him that I liked it. That would have made me seem totally stupid. I wanted to tell Kenny, but then again, I didn't. I wondered if I'd even end up with one of them at the end of summer camp. If so, which one would it be?

When Ken noticed me without an answer, he began speaking again. "Have you ever even thought about your sexuality?"

I decided that I should have given him an answer rather than keeping silent once again.

"I think about it all the time, especially lately," I make known.

"So what are you?" He wonders.

"Full on gay," I shrug. He looks up at me and smiles. I give sort of a half smile back.

"So you don't mind if I do this?" Ken leans over and locks lips with me, pulling back quickly.

I shake my head. "I don't mind it at all," I comment.

"What about this?" He leans in closer once again and presses his lips to my neck, slightly opening his mouth and leaving a smallest damp spot.

"Is that the most you could do?"

"No… do you _want _me to do more?" He smirks.

"Tonight, right after everyone falls back asleep, I want you to prove to me what you can do," I respond.

He nods in response. "One more question."

"Shoot," I conclude.

"If you had to pick one of us, over me and Stan, who would you choose?"

I shrug and grin. "Maybe you and I will know after tonight."

The plastered grin on his face grew wider. He raised both his eyebrows in unison and hops off the bed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

**Don't kill me for another short chapter! I seriously am having a writer's block. It took me more than two days to write this, and to be quite honest, I'm fully aware that it sucked! There's nothing else for me to write about. It's driving me insane. Got any suggestions? Tell me them! This story is probably coming to an end soon enough anyway… **


	8. Chapter 8 Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**Yeah, yeah, stop yelling, I didn't put up a chapter, boo fucking hoo :P**

**No but I seriously I have something important to say xD**

**I was wondering if anyone wants to help me out with this story, and write the next few chapters for me.**

**I seriously can't handle this, and I have no idea where to go with this story D:**

**Well if you want to help out, review telling me you do, and I'll pick one person (if any) to do it.**

**You can email me the next chapter of the story at ****, and I'll answer within a day, at most.**

**However, if you don't review telling me that you're going to email me, I might not even bother to look.**

**If you choose to help out with this story, the next few chapter's credit will go to you, I promise not to take the credit.**

**Also, email me with a chapter plan of how the next few things in the following chapters you plan to do are going to happen.**

**I'll gladly accept anyone's help. Send me a chapter, and I'll even edit it for you. Don't worry about mistakes, I'll cover them.**

**If it happens to be that more than one person wants to help out, I could use that. **

**If more than person sends me a next chapter written out, I'll choose which one I think is best, and I'll put there's up in however many days.**

**Someone please help me, I seriously need it. **

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9 I don't Hate You

I roll around in my bed restlessly a few times, then, throwing the pillow over my head in an attempt to block out all of the sunlight and noise around me. I took a deep breath into the fabric of my blue cushion.

"Kyle, wake up, we've gotta get outside!" Kenny calls, placing his hand on my mattress and banging on it quietly.

"I'll be out there later," I answer, my voice muffled in the pillow.

"Alright then," he replies, taking a few steps back.

"Don't be late," Stan yells, his voice traveling out of the cabin. All of the noise is gone, and I peer a cautious eye out from under my pillow. It was only then that I noticed there wasn't even sunlight at all. It was dark and cloudy out, and I could have pictured that it was going to rain any second.

I didn't even see the point to going out there if that was going to happen, so I stayed on my bed.

A tapping noise filled my ears, and I looked to the far side of the cabin, noticing a lump on Tweek's bed. A small light illuminates from under his sheet, and the sound of a phone closing and shutting continues on.

After a few minutes of pretending I don't recognize his presence, I speak.

"Tweek?" I ask, causing a commotion from the boy.

He scrambles from under his covers to peer out; giving short and quiet sigh of relief upon realizing it was only me.

"Gah! Kyle, you scared me!" He shouted with his hand over his heart as he calmed down his breathing.

"Yeah, It's just me," I respond calmly for further resistance to not scare him.

"Who are you texting?" I ask.

"Craig—I mean… Gah! No one!" The scraggily blonde shakes like he's just ruined some huge secret.

I decide that pretending to ignore his remark would be best, and go on. "Oh. Well are you even going outside today, or do you plan on staying in here all day?" I calmly question.

"I'm just gonna stay in here. I'm waiting for someone- GAH. I'm waiting for no one. I'm just…" his eyes roam towards outside the cabin, "Afraid it's gonna start- NGH, raining, and I really hate the rain!" The smaller boy attempts to calm himself for mine and his sake, and pulls the covers up to his nose. "You go, go." He manages, gesturing off.

I shrug and head towards the bathroom, taking a pair of clean clothes from my drawer along with myself.

I look in the mirror. I was still tired. After Kenny woke me up early this morning and came to change my bandage and whatnot, I only got an extra hour of sleep. I rubbed groggily at my eyes, changing into my clothes and heading from the cabin.

I decide that since I missed the first activity, and that lunch would be starting soon, that I might as well just go and sit in the cafeteria.

In the far corner of the room, I see Cartman and Butters, facing the wall, and talking quietly amongst each other. I decide that I wanted to know what they were talking about. You can't blame me. I haven't seen them talk calmly… well, ever.

I sit at a table close to them. They're the only ones in there, but they don't notice me sitting a few tables away.

"Well, Eric… I know you still don't want to talk about it but-."

"Butters! I seriously told you stop brining it up. I don't care if we kissed. I'm not gay." The brunette argues. Wait… Cartman and Butters kissed? Right. It's nice how everyone in South Park happens to be gay. Where have I been when everyone realized this and I didn't?

"But you're the one who…" Butters' voice trails off and he remains silent for a few seconds. I turn back to see the two of them locking lips in a deep kiss.

I want to scream out, 'WHAT THE FUCK?' Only because… well who wouldn't scream that out?

I turn away when I hear the sound of footsteps coming up from behind.

"Shit." I whisper to myself, laying my head down against the table. I peered an eye out through my arms, and notice that both Butters and Cartman are walking together, hand and hand out of the cafeteria, ignoring everybody else. 

"Yeah that's what they were saying, but I don't think it's true," I hear Kenny say to Stan. It was his turn, and today, I knew he was going to try something.

I didn't know what I could do to try and not be noticed. I was the only one in here, and quite frankly, it wouldn't have been hard to miss me. The fact that they were walking in here alone, didn't help much either.

"Kyle!" Stan shouts, smiling and running towards me. I lifted my head up.

So much for not being noticed.

Kenny trails behind, running after Stan at the same speed.

I don't really acknowledge him. I barely give him a glance. I wasn't in the mood for Stan doing something today. Anyway, I'd already made up my decision of who I wanted to be with.

"What are you doing in here?" Kenny smiles, sitting across from me. Stan takes a seat next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, giving off a grin too.

"Nothing," I respond, my eyes locked on the table.

"Oh, well you missed the first activity. It sucked. All we did was-."

"KENNY!" A voice calls from across the room now filling up with people.

"Just a second," he tells me, looking up to find the source of the noise, and easily spotting it. He meets eyes with a boy with a dark blue hat.

"WHAT IS IT CRAIG?" He screams back, obviously annoyed.

"GET OVER HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Craig yells, getting the attention of many curious onlookers.

"God dammit…" Ken mutters, "I'll be right back, guys," he makes known, standing up and heading off towards Craig's direction. Craig leads him outside the cafeteria and begins talking about something with him.

"I guess it's just you and me now," Stan smirks, scooting as close as possible to me on the bench. I nervously gulp.

"Y-yeah…" I say back. Stan looks like he's about to lean in and kiss me. "Stan… don't."

He gives off a defeated look, and sighs.

"Why are you and Kenny doing this?"

Stan looks me in the eyes, and quickly averts his direction to the table, giving off a blank expression that I can't read. He stares for a few seconds, and doesn't look like he's going to talk.

"Stan?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't say," he quickly answers.

"Is there a _good_ reason?"

"No."

I keep my quirked eyebrow up, still pondering what he's getting at.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it would ruin the…' he cuts himself short, widening his eyes, "Nothing."

"Tell me," I persist.

"It would ruin the bet…" He mutters under his breath.

"The what?"

"The bet! Okay? This whole thing was a bet to see who could get with you faster. The winner…" his voice trails off. I lean in closer as to hear him better. My mind raced with thoughts. First off, they were only doing this for a bet. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

"Go on," I say.

"The winner gets $50, and gets to continue on dating you," he admits. I look away from him, until he begins speaking again. "And Kenny and I… we both started too really like you. I wanted to call off the bet, but he thought we shouldn't. I thought you'd be hurt when you found out…" he goes on.

I frown, disappointed with what I'm hearing. They were doing it all for a bet. I took another deep breath of summer air, and sighed.

"Fuck off," I demand, not looking up at him. Through the corner of my eye, I see him sigh.

"But Kyle, I really like you, I do," Stan tells me.

"Fuck off!" I repeat, raising my tone, but still not meeting eyes with him.

He runs off, and I cry. The newly falling rain really fit my mood.

**I'm dedicating half of this chapter to StanxKyleFan, for pretty much giving me the base of it. She sent me her version of this chapter, but I took it, re-wrote it, and changed up a lot of things. Thanks for R&Ring. **


	10. Chapter 10 Considering My Choices

**So, what I've recently realized is that Wendy and Stan are still dating in this story! While I was aimlessly skimming through all of the chapters, I remembered that Stan and Wendy kissed on the bus ride in the beginning, so I figure that eventually, I will add her in. This chapter might be the second to last, but I don't know. I really just want to wrap this story up.**

_This whole thing was a bet to see who could get with you faster._

The words continued to play like an endless soundtrack in my mind. It was all for a fucking bet. How could I have been so stupid to not realize that? I sat in my bed. The sounds of rain falling against the rooftop filled my ears, as well as Kenny and Stan talking in Stan's bed.

We'd just finished everything for the day, and here I was, laying face down on my bed with tears more than likely temporarily staining my bed sheets.

I was crying like a fucking moron.

I am one.

I'm so goddamn oblivious.

They _used_ me for a _bet_.

To think that I actually started liking Kenny… to think that tonight… we were going to… ugh!

Screw him, screw both of them.

I sighed when I heard the sound of footsteps climbing up the ladder. Neither of them have any right to—

"Kyle, can we talk?" Kenny questions, plopping down on the end of the bed. I rub my face against the mattress in attempt to wipe off the tears. I know it probably didn't work at all. I sit up and straighten my back, not daring to meet eyes with the peculiar blonde.

Stan found his way up to the top too, sitting on the other side of me.

I don't speak, there's no need.

"Stan and I… we've called off the bet," he begins, sighing and staring up towards the ceiling. "Stan's gonna go back to dating Wendy and I don't care about that goddamn money anymore…" Kenny finished, still not looking over towards me.

Stan was getting back together with that slut? So much for loving me. Pathetic liar.

"Look Ky, I don't really want to get back with her, but she's sort of my last resort… I know you like Kenny," Stan sheepishly adds, his eyes directed towards mine.

It's like the kid read my mind. It still doesn't make matters any better. I'm not forgiving him that easily.

I still don't bother to speak up. The anger was building inside me, and I knew that at one second, it was all just going to explode like dynamite, hurting everyone.

"Kyle." Kenny starts.

I look at him… and calm my anger.

"What?"

"I know you hate me right now, which I don't completely blame you for, but I really like you a lot."

"That's cool," I answer with fake interest. He turns his head and stares at me.

"I'm serious."

"And how am I supposed to believe th-?"

I widen my eyes and try to take liking to his lips being pressed to mine.

I want to pull away, but I don't. Instead, I melt into the kiss.

During those short few seconds, a lot came to mind.

Kenny was never really such a whore as most people portrayed him to be. I guess you could say that fad of his really died down when he got to middle school. Kenny's never had sex, taken drugs, gotten drunk, been a prostitute or really anything like that.

There were a lot of rumors about him around school, but being one of his close friends, I knew the truth.

"Kyle, I'm in love with you," he tells me, parting his lips for a second and staring with lust into my eyes. I focus down on his hands for second, and then up at him.

I take the sides of his head with my hand, and pull him towards me, bringing his lips back to mine. This kiss was more passionate, longer, and it felt so right.

It was hard for me to explain in such simple words, but his lips did all the talking. We pulled away for air after twenty seconds, and I turned to face Stan.

"I'm sorry," I immediately tell him, feeling a wave of guilt overwhelm me.

"It's okay, you've got to do, what you've got to do," he replies, smiling. "I'm happy for you."

It's been a week at summer camp, and it's already felt like we should be heading back home soon. This is gonna be an interesting three weeks.

**PLEASE. DON'T. KILL. ME.**

**This chapter was horrendously horrible. I mean, I just ended the story, like that.**

**It was a terrible ending, oh jeez. I don't deserve to be writing this… D:**

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, nothing major was really going to happen if I did continue with this, it would probably just be Kenny and Kyle having smex, Stan unwillingly dating Wendy, and Kyle ignoring Stan's flirting attempts.**

**Oh screw me, please, I deserve to die. x_x**

**Review telling me what a horrible author I am for doing this. I'm just… well… lazy. **


End file.
